On Rakatan
by Daemonette19
Summary: A moment between Revan and Carth on the unknown planet. Avery shows up a little later. Another in my series of one shots.KOTOR LS Female Revan. Please Review!


A/N: This is a very quick piece from a notebook I've decided to clear out. It and the next one "Dreamscapes" attempt to show Revan's and Avery's personalities both working together and in conflict. They are two very different women with different ideas, skill sets and lives after all. I've tryed to demonstrate the merging a little more subtely than before. I've also delved a little in Revan's opinion on what I have always thought was a supreme betrayal by the Council. This takes place before the Temple. I've assumed it would take Carth at least a couple of days to get the Ebon Hawk working again. Please Review !!

* * *

**On Rakatan **

Nodding to the two Rakatan priests standing watch, Carth pulled himself up into the entrance of the Ebon Hawk.

"Ave! Avery!! What are you up to in here? I've brought you something to…" She sat in the small communications and security room, the flickering blue glow of the monitors the only light source. Schematics lay around her, both hard copy and data pads and virtual fleets battled across T-3's holo-projector.

Carth looked about him in confusion before setting the basket carefully to one side. "What are…?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Onasi, but Avery's taking a breather at the moment. How can I help you, Flyboy?" The small, dark woman spun her chair around to face him. Even in the pale light, the scars on her face seemed livid.

"Revan"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Flyboy. I thought you two were merging?"

"We are. I'm not encouraging it at the moment"

"You're preventing it?!"

Revan sighed, "Oh, Flyboy. The merging of our personalities in same way means the death of each of us. So while I am not looking forward to it's completion, I couldn't stop it if I tried. Avery and I talked and while I don't have all my memories we agreed that I was the best one for this job."

"And what's the job?"

"The attack on the Star Forge, Flyboy, I … alright, alright. Avery says not to tease, like I can help it, our humours mostly cross-personalities."

"Or lack of."

She burst out laughing, dark and rich, "and just like that I see why she likes you." Revan stood and ran gentle fingers along his jaw. "You're sweet but are you strong enough?" she murmured.

Carth jerked back, "Strong enough for what?"

She dismissed him with a shrug, "I was to inherit the leadership of my tribe, as both their spiritual and political leader. As an infant I was capable of manipulating the Force. They saw it as proof, as divine providence. I was … special. Once I was accepted into the Jedi for training it was much the same. Once again I was the sum of what I _would_ do, again I was …special." She sat again and turned her face up to him, it was stark with anger. "Do you know I thought I was doing the right thing? I was protecting the worlds I had learnt about. That the Jedi had taught me about. It's what we…they do. I was condemned. Condemned for doing what _all_ Jedi are trained to do. That anger is still very much a part of me, Carth and it's a part of Avery, although she has her own issues with them. The hurt and betrayal. There is darkness within us, Carth, but understand that _I _am not that darkness. I will not allow my anger at the Jedi to overwhelm me again. With both you and Canderous at my side I will have that strength."

"That's all we are to you? Pawns in more of your games? Avery loves me. We could have a life together. That bloody Mandalorian has followed you halfway across the galaxy, even he deserves better. We won't replace Malak and Saul for you. Not ever."

Revan was still. He watched her and it was as if he could see all the blazing passion she was so reknowned for, curl away and disappear behind her eyes.

"Revan?" He crouched before her and took hold of her hand, "Revan" She was cold and her face was lifeless. Carth was suddenly under the impression he was holding a dead woman. She blinked and suddenly life flooded her features, a tear streaked down one cheek. "You stupid, stupid man." She said it so softly he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"Avery?"

She quirked her crooked smile at him ,"Hi". She flung her arms around him and held him tightly. "Oh, Carth. You Bantha-brain. Rev was finally, finally opening up to you."

"Huh?"

"She didn't mean it like that, Carth. Revan was trying to make you understand how important you are, both of you are, to her and to me."

"It didn't sound like it," he answered sullenly.

"There's not a lot of time for romance when you're a Sith Lord!" Avery snapped, then sat back blinking rapidly. "Sorry, that wasn't…"

"I didn't think it was."

"She's going to hate me for telling you this but you and Canderous are the first people she has ever had feelings for. And it's while she's like this, trapped in here with me most of the time. It's kinda confusing for her."

"Doesn't that mean I'm your first.."

"Don't go there, Carth. With all the falsehoods and gaps in our head I don't know… and I don't want to think too much about it."

Gentle fingers stroked his jaw again but this time he leant into the touch. Avery kissed him smiling at the scratch of his stubble. "I love you and we will make a life together, perhaps not a conventional one," Her crooked grin drew a reluctant one from him, "but it will be our life"

"Our life?"

"Yes. A little crowded perhaps but definitely ours"

"Tell me, what exactly was she trying to get across?"

"The two of you strengthen her. She never has to be afraid, doesn't fear being overwhelmed by the dark anymore because you help her stand strong against it. She loves you both… and she's telling me to keep quiet. I don't think Rev want's to talk to either of us at the moment. Was that dinner you brought us?"

Carth grabbed the long forgotten basket, "One of the priests told me you hadn't come in yet"

"We may as well eat then. Why don't you take a look at Revan's notes? I don't think we should waste the talents of a military mastermind and I don't understand a word of it"

Shaking his head at the curious dichotomy between the two Carth settled down to go over Revan's plans.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it does end a bit abruptly doesn't it? Please Review I would very much like to hear your thoughts. 


End file.
